1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal supply voltage driver control circuit, and more particularly to, an internal supply voltage driver control circuit capable of varying a driver size by selecting a driver control signal by using a test mode and also capable of deciding a final driver size by generating an enable signal by means of using a fuse block including a fuse and cutting a fuse when an optimum size is selected.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating an internal supply voltage driver control circuit of the conventional art, a plurality of drivers 101 to 104 output an internal voltage according to a low level enable signal /en. However, the enable signal /en is inputted only to a driver 101 to 104 selected by operations of switches SW1 to SW4. For instance, the first to third drivers 101 to 103 are driven in response to inputting the low level enable signal /en by the first to third switches SW1 to SW3, but a fourth driver 104 is not driven by means of applying a high level external supply Vext by the fourth switch SW4.
However, in the conventional internal supply voltage driver control circuit as aforementioned, a driver size is controlled by means of controlling an input of the enable signal by using a switch, so that there is not other way to control a driver size except by using an external command. Therefore, an optimum driver size is only decided through a method of varying a driver size by means of directly modifying a circuit by using a focused ion beam FIB and then testing it again.
However, this method needs longer time to develop. Furthermore, the method is not efficient to obtain a stable internal voltage by supplying an optimum current to the device.